Il était une fois en Terre du Milieu
by Miss Casiopee Gaunt
Summary: Une jeune femme venant d'une partie du monde peu fréquentable se retrouve par hasard à dos de cheval avec un certain Mérindil, qui s'avère être bien plus étrange que tout ce qu'elle n'eut jamais connu.


Voici une nouvelle histoire, après un long temps sans publication. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Les Terres de Morcylia étaient tristes, mornes, sinistres et sans intérêt. Il n'y avait que deux classes sociales: les riches seigneurs, et rois; et les pauvres paysans et artisans qui peinaient a survivre. La famine tuait les plus faibles, et la crise économique anéantissait les derniers. Le responsable de tout cela était Fillain III, roi de Morcylia, stupide, cupide, et n'ayant pas une once d'intérêt pour son peuple. Et il n'était pas le premier roi à réagir comme cela, dans ce royaume, bien au contraire. Il semblait que les terres avaient été maudites... Mais qui oserait dire cela devant le roi, si ce n'est le plus suicidaire ?

Les terres du roi Fillain III s'étendaient des Collines de la Paix au Nord, jusqu'à la Forêt de Lisange, au Sud, et s'arrêtait quelques kilomètre avant le Lac des Damnés. Les saisons dures, ces terres n'étaient que des hectares de stérilité. Rien ne poussait, plus rien ne vivait, si ce n'est les habitants survivant.

Autrefois, Morcylia était une grande cité. Tout du moins, c'était il y a très longtemps, au temps de Tellin I. C'était un roi sage, stratégique, très bon guerrier. Il avait réunit les peuples humains avant séparés, était considéré comme un héros. Puis, comme toute histoire se finit, il est mort après avoir fêté son centenaire, laissant son trône à son fils.

Vanrid, tel était son nom, avait vécu dans l'ombre de son père, délaissé par celui-ci pour des créatures contre qui il avait développé une haine. A son arrivé au pouvoir, la première chose qu'il fit fut de chasser toutes les créatures non humaine du territoire. Mais cela entraîna la colère des chefs de ces peuples qui se révoltèrent. Cela donna lieu à l'une des plus grande guerre jamais vu: Les Trois Colères. Elle eu lieu dans ce qui était autrefois une terre de richesses naturelles, culturelles et économiques, mais maintenant, il ne restait que des cendres, en bref, c'était la région des Terres Brûlées.

Voilà à quoi se résumait le monde pour les habitants de Morcylia. Cela va s'en dire qu'ils avaient tout faux. Et ce que va apprendre une jeune femme habitante de cette cité.

Adélaïs servait les plats aux clients, comme d'habitude. Rien d'exceptionnel. Toujours les mêmes personnes, qui prenaient toujours les même plats, avant d'emprunter les mêmes routes. Un an auparavant, sa mère était morte, suivie de peu par son père. Elle avait alors repris l'auberge familiale.

Elle devait aller chercher une commande à la frontière de son village, lorsque soudainement, elle sentit quelqu'un lui mettre une lame sous la gorge, alors qu'on lui bloquait les bras. Et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme se fit kidnapper et emmener au marché noir de Morcylia, qui se déroulait à l'orée de la Forêt de Lisange.

Toutes sorte de marchandises y étaient vendu: des armes, des vivres, des bijoux etc... Mais ce qui intéressait le plus les acheteurs du coin était la vente d'humain. Hommes, femmes et enfants y étaient exposé, telle la marchandise qu'ils étaient devenus. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsque Adélaïs était exposé, attachée et bâillonnée dans un cage, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle était seule, chose exceptionnel.

Dans ce genre de marché, tout le monde se connaissait, alors, lorsqu'un homme encapuchonné traversa la place avec un pas sûr et confiant, cela attira les regards. Il se dirigea directement vers la cage de la jeune femme et déposa 4 000 pièces d'or, avant de repartir avec la jeune femme, apeurée, sous les regards surpris de tous. Le vendeur ne réagit pas, si ce n'est au contraire, se précipita ensuite vers les pièces. Une véritable fortune.

Puis, les deux individus disparurent des regards en entrant dans les profondeurs de la Forêt de Lisange. Ils marchèrent ce qui sembla une heure à la pauvre jeune femme épuisée, avant d'arriver à un cheval noir, scellé et prêt à partir. L'homme caressa rapidement celui-ci avant de fouiller dans l'une des sacoche accrochée à l'animal. Il en sortit une cape comme la sienne, avec un capuchon, qu'il lui tendit.

«-Mettez ça, nous ne voudrions pas que vous attrapiez froid, et que nous soyons repérés, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t il d'une voix légère, presque amusé, où la jeune femme s'étonna à se détendre en entendant son timbre doux, et claire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna la femme, sans prendre l'habit, bien qu'elle tremblait de froid, la voix claire, mais faible.

-Je pense que vous pouvez vous passer de cette information pour le moment. Bien que si vous insistiez, j'aurai été obligé de vous révélé que je me nomme Mérindíl. S'amusa l'homme en se détournant de la jeune femme, pour monter sur son cheval.

-Arrêtez donc de vous amuser de moi ainsi. Protesta la femme.

-Et vous, mettez donc cette cape et montez sur ce cheval, que nous puissions partir avant que vous ne geliez sur place, et que la nuit ne tombe. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette forêt n'est guère sûr une fois le soleil tombé. Continua-t il à se moquer.

-Si vous étiez normal, vous sauriez que cette forêt n'est sûr ni de nuit ni de jour... Marmona la femme, enfilant la cape»

Avec rire amusé, l'homme, Mérindíl, aida l'ancienne prisonnière à monter avant de partir au galop.


End file.
